


Bad Moon Rising

by flickawhip



Series: Ember Moon Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!Ember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ember protects you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Bad Moon Rising

\- “Shh, it’s okay....”  
\- You don’t move  
\- She’s rising to protect you anyway  
\- Easier to play dead for now  
\- The other woman steps closer  
\- Ember snarls in her face  
\- “Why don’t you fuck off?”  
\- She’s angry  
\- You can hear it  
\- You love her for it  
\- You don’t want to move yet  
\- It still hurts to even stand up  
\- “Is she okay?”  
\- Your opponent sounds worried  
\- “FUCK OFF!”  
\- Ember snaps this time  
\- Swings for her  
\- You glace up just as the other woman backs away  
\- Ember is out the ring once she’s gone  
\- She pulls you into her arms  
\- Snarling again at your whine  
\- “I’m sorry babe...”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- Nestle into her a little  
\- You love her  
\- Even when she’s snarly  
\- Especially when she’s snarly and protective of you  
\- “It’s not your fault...”  
\- Ember’s voice is rough and you smile  
\- Kissing her shoulder softly  
\- “I love you, my Wolf.”


End file.
